Highschool Agent: Miraculous AU
by Smelly3llie
Summary: Marinette is a teen spy for the CIA. Assigned to an elite high-school for deep cover, she finally gets to experience what life was like all those years she was training and missing out. At school, she meets someone who changes her life.
1. Prologue

I've gotten used to the feeling of change by now.

Every day of my life for the past 4 years has been one day after the next, one foot in front of the other.

I used to be a normal girl, shy, sweet, innocent. I used to have a loving family that cared for me, friends I could confide in. I had a future ahead of me and it was all thrown away.

Ever since that fateful accident 4 years ago, I've never been the same. Quite figuratively, and literally.

But now, it's as if they're giving me a second chance. I have a chance to live a normal life. Sure, it's for a mission they're sending me on, but I get to be a normal person as my cover nonetheless.

I decided to keep this journal to log my days and to look back on the memories I'm going to make. I've never really been much of a writer, but I'll make sure to write every single day. This is too big of a chance to pass up.

And even though this is a journal, I should probably introduce myself and my story.

I have a ton of names and covers, but my real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I am 15 years old. Four years ago, I was walking home from my friends house down the street after a play date, until something from the sky drifted in front of me. A small orb of what seemed like energy, hovered in front of my face, before striking into my chest. I pass out, and wake up in the hospital...

lllll

My eyes drift open as I hear my parents' worried voices, and a calming doctor voice.

"It's odd. All we can assume is that your child has been hit with lightning, and she survived. She is suffering from very slight bruising in her chest area, but other than that, she should be fine."

"Thank you Dr. Ranstein. We appreciate you for helping us at this hour."

2 men in tuxes walk up to the Doctor, flash some sort of badge, and talk to my parents about something.

My eyes, weak, shut closed. Everything around me drowns out again. The last thing I hear is my mothers confused yell as the doctor hushes her, and I'm back into my sleeping abyss. Too tired to care.

The next morning, I wake up in a room with white walls. _Probably a hospital patient room._

The wall in front of me was especially white. It was awfully unsettling. I pull off the blanket, and I found myself wearing a white jumpsuit. _Uhhh Okay...?_ Rubbing my eyes, I sit up putting my feet against the floor, and let out a large yawn.

A man in a doctors coat walked in, giving me a warming smile.

"Good morning Marinette. How are you feeling?"

I look around the room, and answer. "I'm feeling perfectly okay. What happened to me?"

"Let's go through some tests first. Shall we? Stand up."

I stand up, and I feel some sort of energy reverberating inside of me, pushing me off balance slightly. I steady myself, and look back at the doctor for the next set of instructions.

He looks at me, and scribbles something onto his clipboard, then says, "Now, do a hand stand."

That caught me off guard. "I'm sorry, a what? You want me to do a handstand? In here?"

He motions for me to continue, but I'm still standing. "Uh, I can't do handstands."

"Just try and see if you can do one."

I step back, making space, and lunge myself onto my hands. Instead of falling flat on my back, I stand perfectly still and straight on my hands, with perfect balance.

I let out an unintelligible shriek, probably startling the poor Doctor.

I stand back onto my feet and look at the doctor with wide eyes. Pointing at the floor, I exclaim, "I promise you I could never do that before!"

He gives me a grin, and says, "Follow me. I'll explain everything that happened in the training room."

"Wait just a second. Training room? I'm sorry, but where are my parents? Can I go home? I'm doing fine."

An emotion I can't read splays across his face for a second before he says, "I'll explain when we get to the room."

I eagerly follow him, and take in the surroundings. We pass a few doors, then come into a large room filled with cubicles, and important looking people rushing around with papers and cups of coffee, while a few others are furiously typing at their computers. This was most definitely not a hospital.

I follow close behind the so called "doctor" and we make it into a large room that had matted flooring. It looked like my friends' gymnastics gym I went to for her tournaments.

"Marinette, do you remember what happened to you last night?"

I haven't thought about what happened. I rack my brain for the previous nights events, and it all flooded back to me.

"Yeah... I was walking home from my friend house and this, bright blue ball floated from the sky, and hit me in the chest, then I don't remember much after that."

"Well that bright blue ball was an energy orb we like to call, the miraculous."

"That's a pretty simple name for a pretty scary object, don't you think? I sort of passed out."

"Well, It has some backstory to it as well. Sit and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

I sit down on the chair against the wall, and he sits on the one across from me.

"To state it simply, the miraculous is an experiment we've been working on. You've probably guessed that this isn't a hospital, I assume?"

Taking a glance around the room, I tap my knees with my hands, and breath in. "Sort of."

"My name is Dr. Fu, and I work for the CIA."

I stare at him with the widest eyes I could muster up.

"The Miraculous is an orb of energy that we've been working on for 8 years, until it started working erratically, and gained a mind of its own. We kept an eye on it as it left our lab, and it found you. According to our research, it should give you unnatural strength, agility, speed, brainpower, etcetera."

I just stare at him. Where was he going with this?

"So you could say, it was an experiment for super humans, and it found you."

I stare at him some more before saying, "So, What you're trying to tell me, is that I'm a super human?" I scoff and stand up. "Can I please go home? I want to go see my parents and tell them I'm okay."

"Marinette, we need to run some tests first. This is serious."

"Okay then. After?"

"Tests first."

"Okay. What do I do?"

He pulled out a stopwatch. "I'm going to time you while you run to the end of this room and back."

"Got it."

I run across the room, and run back, panting for my breath, holding onto the chair for support.

He looked at the stopped watch with a disappointed look, clicked the reset button, and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Did I do good? Or bad? Orrr.."

"You did fine. Now can you try giving me 20 push ups?"

I groan and get onto the floor, pushing my self into push up position. Exercise was never my thing, but the sooner I finished these, the sooner I go home.

After about 12 push ups, I flop to the floor like a fish, in exhaustion.

He looks at me in disappointment once again, and scribbles on his clipboard. _Is he even writing? I bet he's scribbling random pictures of how stupid I look. I bet Alya would laugh at me trying to do push ups. I wonder if she knows what happened to me._

With my face against the floor, I muffle out, "I'm super tired. Can I eat something first?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to test you right as you wake up. Afterwards we can get some breakfast."

I get up and he says, "Can you tell me what 16 times 253 is?"

I blurt out "4,048" and cover my mouth.

?!!/?/!/@!:?/?/?,!/?/2?/$/?/!:?: WHat is wrOng With me?! How did I get that?

He finally gives me a look of accomplishment and puts a checkmark into a box.

I bang my head slightly against the wall. "What is going on?"

"How about we get some breakfast? Then afterwards we can speak to your parents."

"Okay."

We came to the cafeteria and I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of milk, eating while he walked me to an office. I perked up as soon as I saw my moms black hair, and my dads signature green shirt. They were making some sort of exchange, while a man in a suit handed my mother some cash, and she handed him a file of papers.

"Maman! Papa!"

They turned around, and I ran into them, giving them a huge hug.

They pulled away slightly, grimacing at my sudden affection.

I took notice of that right away. "What's wrong?"

The man in the suit nods to the doctor, and the doctor nods back. My dad forms his lips into a thin line, and gave me one last look before turning around towards the door. My mom on the other hand, gave me an emotional expression, then turned around to my dad, sobbing as they left the office.

"Wait where are you guys going?!"

I ran after them, but the man in the suit held me back.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I need to talk to my parents! Where are they going?!"

I push back the guy with one arm, and ran after my dad, dropping my granola bar. I grabbed onto his jacket, and he turned around in fear.

"Papa, Maman, where are you guys going? Aren't you going to take me home?"

He looked around frantically, then pulled me off his jacket. The man in the black suit held me back and I see my parents quickly walking out the entrance of the agency. Their heads getting smaller and smaller. I slowly let the bottle of milk in my other hand slip out, dropping to the floor in a splash.

The man holding me back, which I was guessing was a security dude of some sort said,

"They are no longer your parents."

The tears slipped out of my eyes before I knew it, as the realization just sunk in.

 _Did my parents just reject me?_

 _lll_

From that moment on, I knew my life would change. Every day after that, I spent time training, harnessing my new abilities, going to therapy to deal with that traumatic day, and accepting my fate. I was no longer that one bubbly smart, sweet girl named Marinette. Instead, I became whatever the mission needed me to be. I became cold, rigid, and 'professional' some might say.

People referred to me as 'Agent X-O1' and treated me with respect, for the most part.

I shut everyone out after I learned my parents handed me over to the CIA in exchange for money.

"They just couldn't simply bear with the fact that their daughter is a superhuman freak."

Some stupid junior agent from Connecticut said that to me. My first "friend" since my life changed. We're no longer friends, they have one more broken bone, and they are no longer a junior agent.

Obviously, no one knows to mess with me. I scare off anyone before they can come up with an ounce of courage to talk.

I'm emotionless. That's what my handler tells me, Dr. Fu. He's the only person who I can talk to as myself. He's one of the people who helped me through my tough times while I was adjusting to the agency life, and he knew me better than myself.

When I turned 12 years old, I went on my first solo mission as some older agents daughter. We were after some pedo ring that was undercover as a child daycare, (absolutely sick if you ask me.)

The plan was simple, walk in there, knock some people out, and bring them to the agency for interrogation.

After that, the missions piled in, and all I had time to think about was completing each one. I liked to have fun with myself, and see if I could finish each one faster than the one before. I never failed. That was simply never in the question.

Now I'm 15 years old, and I got my first long term, deep cover mission.

I'm to pose as a 15 year old sophomore girl, a new student to a rich high school so I can gather information on some powerful people at the school.

It's not like this mission was going to be hard.

In reality and outside my spy life, I am a 15 year old sophomore girl, so that's why I'm excited. I can finally see what it feels like to be normal again!

My cover name was short and sweet; Ellie Graham.

I got to keep my natural jet black hair, but I had to put in brown contacts every day, covering my natural blue bell eyes, and cut my hair to my shoulders, which is a small price to pay for a normal life.

My plan is to go through the school year and gather as much information I can on a few board members and teachers. This high school was rich and was made for elite students and people, but apparently there was some shady business going on behind doors in the administration, and that's where my job came in.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

Today, I moved into a suburban mansion in a rich neighborhood, and had an older agent posing as my mom, and another as my dad.

Tomorrow, I start my first day at school, and I'm feeling emotions I haven't felt in years. Happiness, nervousness, and a small sense that maybe, just possibly, I can find out what I've been missing out on all those years.


	2. Entry 1

Back at the agency, I fell into a routine.

I wake up exactly 5 minutes before my 4 am alarm rings, and I start my daily training.

But in this house, the environment caught me off guard, and I woke up only 3 minute before my alarm went off. Me and my agent "parents" stayed up late last night setting up our extensive security system, just to be safe.

I get up, and walk to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair, and pull my hair into a swift ponytail while walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Agent 003."

"No need to call me by my agent number, Ellie. If we want to make our cover believable, you can just call me 'mom' or 'Tikki'."

"Okay, then, good morning Tikki. I'm just going to head into my training before we head out to the school."

"Got it. I'm sure Plagg is in there working on setting up the kick bag for you."

I nod to her and walk down the marble floor hallway, to two double doors.

Inside, an average home gym. An in place bike is seen across the left wall, next to a treadmill, and a collection of dumbbells and weight training equipment. The walls are purely mirrors, probably for dancers. I didn't mind though. Not as thorough and huge as the one back at the Agency, but this'll do.

"Good morning Plagg. Thank you for setting the kick bag up."

"No problem. Have fun!"

He walks out, and I start warming up, kicking and hitting the bag, slowly increasing in speed.

This was the best way to let off a little steam, and to warm up. I've always found hand to hand combat my favorite. I've trained in Brazilian jiu jitsu, hapkido, martial arts, karate, Krav Maga, wrestling, and kickboxing. Sure, I can handle a gun and weapons, but fighting brings a sort of exhilaration to me that shooting a gun or crossbow doesn't.

600 pounds, 120 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and 50 miles later, I check the time on my new cover smartphone. Dr. Fu said it'll make me fit in more, but ever since I came to the agency, I never was one for social media, and also because they never let me have a phone during missions.

I didn't mind. The more normal, the better.

I grab my phone off the seat, and was about to walk out when I saw myself in the large mirrored walls.

Stopping in place, I cocked my head. _I wonder if I look like a normal person. A normal teen for that matter._

I pick up my shirt, and wince at the scar trailing along the side of my stomach. A mission a few months back was the first time I've ever experienced torture. It didn't hurt thanks to my high pain tolerance, but the sight of it makes me sad. The line was faint, but even the faint presence of it reminded me of a mission I never want to go back to.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I focused on my abdomen area. It was apparent I was extremely physically fit and the abs were _out there_ , you could say, but I was always self conscious about my body.

Yes, I'm confident _in_ my body, but was just a tad conscious _about_ it, since kids my age and grade don't have unnaturally developed abs, and extremely toned legs and arms. But what do you expect from a teen spy?

I walk to my room and dress into a long-sleeved black shirt, and a red skirt that went down to the middle of my calves. To top it off, black flats, and a black belt underneath my skirt with all my throwing knives. It was the preppiest outfit I had, and the one that covers most of my body in this sweltering heat.

I grab my agency certified backpack, and walk back to the kitchen, when Plagg offered me a granola bar. I took the bar, shot him a cold glare, then threw it in the trash bin.

"I _hate_ granola bars."

He slowly nods and puts the granola bar box away into our pantry.

After the day I found out my parents rejected me, I have always hated granola bars. That's because when they walked away from me for the last time, that's what I was eating for breakfast.

Every time I stare at a dairy product that looks remotely like milk, or a cereal near granola, I feel nauseous. It's a stupid fear, I know, but it has its reasons. At least that's the only thing I'm scared of.

"My bad. Well kid, looks like you're all set. Tikki? You ready?"

I stare at the two interacting. They were one of the only agents in the agency that were an actual married couple, and they were absolutely brilliant. Some of their missions blew me away by the amount of trust and teamwork they had for each other.

Tikki looks at me with a horrified expression.

"Oh no honey! Let's fix your hair. Come here."

"My hair is fine."

"No no no, that just will not do. I feel like a low bun would do you good. Don't you think?"

We stop in front of a mirror on the wall while she fixes my hair with a clip. She winks at me and hands me a ladybug hair comb.

"It's my lucky charm. Ladybugs have always brought me good luck, and I'm guessing you'll need it too. Also, each spot is a time bomb you can take off and throw in dire situations, and the antennas are tracking devices in case anything goes south. Oh, and also," she pulls out a black, brown, and red box which opened up to two ladybug earrings.

"These are earpieces, but disguised as earrings. They also have tracking devices, and are our form of communication in case anything happens. Just click the middle spot on the right one and the mic will turn on. Got it?"

I give her a nod, and a small smile. She pushes us out the door, and into the driveway. We hop into a Tesla model 3, and head towards the school.

"Remember Ellie, keep your cover believable. You read the intro to your cover right?"

"Of course, Plagg."

"Good. Keep it simple, be a little shy, and don't be afraid to make friends. Just don't get to close, since this is only for one school year."

"Got it."

"Oh, and you're going to have to choose a language class. I understand you're already fluent in all the ones offered here, but you'll have to choose one. Remember the cover."

I let out a fake aggravated groan, and in my highest pitched voice possible, "oh my goddddddd. Do I have to?" I chuckle at myself while Plagg laughs, and Tikki looks at me surprised.

"Great acting, but maybe you can act less cocky, and more sweet." We all laugh together, and I simply can't remember the last time I've had this much fun on a mission.

We drive up to the school, and get out, walking to the main administrative building.

"Alright Ellie, this is the building. Once we step inside, take note of any exits and identify as many staff members as you can. We're here to gather intel."

"Affirmative."

Walking towards the door, I notice a ton of students walking with their own friends groups around the campus, a few turning their heads at me. I can see why, since my genes are definitely not the norm here. So far the darkest hair color I've seen was light brown, and I haven't seen one diverse person. All white people. _Well that's to be expected._

Me on the other hand, am I a sight to see. I'm actually half Chinese, half French. My dark hair stands out, which is probably why I see some people whispering to their friends.

Once inside, we enter an office with my guidance counselor.

"Well hello there! My names Sharlene, and I'm going to be your guidance counselor this year! We're excited you decided to join Francois DuPont Highschool, only the best school for the best people! Am I right?"

Her overly cheery tone had me gagging internally.

"Hello Sharlene. This is my daughter, Ellie Graham, and I'm her mother, Tikki, and this is my husband Plagg. A pleasure to meet you."

They all shook hands.

"Why don't you have a seat? Let's discuss your classes."

I sit down and a paper and pencil is brought in front of me.

"You see here, you have some electives to fill out. You've got your core classes chosen, but you need at least one Physical education class, and one language class. It's all part of the curriculum."

I take the pencil and go through my choices.

 _Weight training, beginning PE, Advanced weight training, Ballet, Secular dance. Advanced weight training is the closest to a challenge I guess, why not?_

I look up to the woman in front of me. I've read her file beforehand. She had nothing shady going on. The only weird thing is that she had a creepy obsession with the color maroon. That's not in her file, it's just obvious by her stuffy office.

"Is it possible to move right into Advanced Weight training?"

She looks at me and laughs. "Are you sure about that honey? I'm sure you'd like something more delicate, like ballet for example?"

"I'd like to go into Advanced Weight training if that's okay."

She gives me a smirk and says, "Go right on ahead, but if you ever need to change a class, you know where to find me."

I give her a quaint smile, and turn back to my paper, now judging my language options.

 _Japanese, German, French, Spanish, Russian, ASL. I'm fluent in all of these. Which one requires the least amount of work? French it is._

I hand her the paper and she looks over and smiles at me. "Thank you very much. Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and a list of all the events going on around here. Good luck this year!"

"Thank you!"

As soon as we leave the office, I tug the map into my backpack, having memorized it the night before.

Tikki stops in front of me, looking at me like a proud mother.

Putting her hands on my shoulders, she starts tearing up, and pulls me close. "It's all for the cover. This place is swarming with cameras so just in case, I added a static transmitter on your left earring button. You click that, and the cameras in your immediate vicinity turn off for 30 seconds." She pulls back wiping a tear away.

"Look at my baby all grown up!"

"Ah, mom, no need to be so emotional. Goodbye mom, bye dad, see you after school."

"See you sweetie! Have fun!"

The car pulls away, and I look at my schedule, my first class being Weight training. _How great. Weight training first thing in the morning. Who would've thought?_

Glancing at the time on my watch, it read 8:30. _The first class starts in 10 minutes._ I immediately walk towards the gym, staring at the school around me. There was bright green grass, fountains every now and then, and pillars. What kind of school has pillars? Everything here was Bougie and I didn't mind. I forgot what it was like being in a school.

Walking up to the girls locker room, I peer inside and find no one there. I spot a girl teacher in her office. Walking up, she stares at me with confusion.

"Hello, Mrs, Browns, right? My name is Ellie and I'm a new student here. My first class is Advanced Weight training and I need to know if there's some sort of dress code I need to follow.

"Uh that's your first class? I-uhm, no there's no dress code. You just need to wear appropriate sports attire."

"Thank you."

I always brought an extra pair of clothes with me in my bag just in case I need it for a last minute mission. Today I had a sports tank top, and shorts.

 _Sh*. I can't wear this around the class. Calm down Ellie. It's just a cover. Just a cover. Just a cover. You got this. It's just for today. Tomorrow, I'll bring leggings and a t shirt. Just for today_.

I put on the shorts and tank top, and come up to the teacher with my backpack.

"Will I need a locker?"

She motions her head toward the side of the room. "I'll get your locker set up. You can set your bag over there for today." Scoffing, she looks at me and says, "Good luck."

I give her a smile and say, "Thank you."

I walk across the gym and enter a door that says, " _Weight Training, Mr. Jackson"_

Taking a deep breath, I enter the room and my nostrils are enveloped in a smell of sweat, must, and tires. I couldn't help but cough a little at the sudden burst of air.

Composing myself, I look around the room of Weight training equipment, searching for the teacher. I read his file, and he just went through a divorce. Tough.

I notice that not one single girl is in this class. Throughout the room, loud boisterous boys are yelling with each other, throwing water bottles at each others heads, and being stupid. But everyone hushed down a few octaves once I stepped inside. I walk up to a boy in a red sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

He gained a few whistles from his friends, and I simply ignore it asking him, "Hello, I'm new here and I'm wondering if you know where Mr. Jackson is?"

"You're new here? Well hello there! My name is Kim! What's yours?"

I give him a tight lipped smile. "My names Ellie. Can you please show me where Mr. Jackson is?"

"Well, Ellie, I think you're in the wrong class. This class is for big boys, doing big boy stuff. Ballet is the classroom over." The class erupts into laughter.

I breath in and out, calming myself, and I just walk away, looking for some sort of authoritative figure.

He trails behind me, then grabbed ahold of my shoulder. I tense up at his touch. "Hey don't ignore me! That's awfully rude, sweet cheeks."

I forgot how idiotic boys can be. Especially preppy boys.

 _Calm down Ellie. Don't over react._

I realize that everyone in the room is now eagerly watching to see what I was going to do next. With a extremely sarcastic smile, I slowly turn around and give him the coldest glare I've ever given someone. _I knew I shouldn't have tried to be nice. Stupid cover is going to let people get an advantage over me. Calm down Ellie. Remember what happened last time you over reacted._

He jumped at the cold edge in my stare, but his ugly smirk returned. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and said, "Don't touch me." My sweet smile returned. "Thanks!" I turn around, but he grips my shoulder again. _Act innocent. Remember the cover!_

For annoyingly impulsive guys like this, I usually grab their hand and pull them over my head, throwing them on the ground. I couldn't do that here.

Just as I was about to do something, a boy with golden blonde hair came into the locker room with Mr. Jackson, and Kim immediately let go of my shoulder. I roll my eyes and walk towards the teacher. "Mr. Jackson? I'm Ellie, and I'm new here."

"So you're the new student Sharlene sent me an email about? Definitely not what I expected. Uhh, welcome to Advanced Weight training. Just follow along, and you'll be fine."

I nod to him, and he claps his hands together.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new student with us here today. Uhm, why don't you introduce yourself, Uh–," I cut him off, standing up.

"My names Ellie Graham. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a sophomore. Just moved here from Washington D.C." I hear a few snark comments, but I just shut them out while find a place to sit on a bench in the back of the class.

"Thanks Ellie. Now let's get to announcements. Our swimming unit is coming up, and then we are going to focus on underwater exercises. Our main goal is building upper body strength. But for now, let's get into pairs for stretching.

Everyone pairs up, while I just scan the crowd of boys, each one looking like they'd rather lose a match in fortnite than pair up with me.

I sit on the bench, re-tying my shoe, when the blonde boy who came in earlier walked up to me.

"Hey My names Adrien. Do you have a partner?" A scoffing and glaring Kim was pouting behind him.

I look up from my shoe and give him a sweet innocent smile. "No, no partner yet."

"Do you wanna be partners?"

"Sure!"


	3. Entry 2

"Great. I'll show you the basics around here. It's pretty fun once you get to know the general idea." We find an empty spot on the mats. "Everyday we start off with a few stretches, then we're assigned to a sector of the gym. In that sector, there's a few weight training techniques we practice."

"Sounds cool. So what do we do now?"

"We start stretching. Then, I'll hold onto your feet while you do 20 sit ups, and you'll hold on to my feet while I do 20 sit ups."

The teacher called out different stretching names, and we quickly finished them.

"SIT UPS!"

He turned to me and said, "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You can go first. I'm not really good at it, haha." _haha, my butt._

I hold onto his feet, and count out each sit up as he come up.

"One... two... three..."

"SWITCH"

Now it was my turn.

"It's okay, don't be too scared. It's not as hard as you think it is!"

"Okay! If you say so."

He holds onto my feet and counted out for me.

"One...two...three... there you go! You're getting the hang of it."

After stretching and warm up, me and Adrien got assigned to the barbells and bench press station.

 _Sh*t._

He noticed the fake worried expression I put on my face. "Oh don't worry! It's not as hard as you think."

I softened up my face, but it became cold when I saw Kim and his partner being assigned to the same area as us.

"Oh look, the little princess, and the little prince. You're both perfect for each other! Two weaklings both on the outside and inside!"

"Lay off Kim. Just because Chloe broke up with you, doesn't mean you have to let it out on us, especially on a new student."

Kim's face started becoming red as he squirmed, then stomped towards Adrien. I put out my hands stopping him from passing.

"You heard him Kim, just leave us alone. We don't want any trouble."

"Oh look, the little princess gets a sudden burst of confidence when her prince stands up for her?"

I internally roll my eyes, but by the look on their faces, I probably did that in real life too. Holding the bridge of my nose between my fingers, I say in an annoyed voice, "Seriously, I don't have time for this. Just leave us alone. Come on Adrien."

"Watch out Ellie. You'll regret that." Kim said, turning towards the machine opposite from us.

"Ignore Kim. He's pretty emotional."

"I can tell. Now let's get started. What do we do now?"

"We just start lifting. I'm sure you know the proper procedures right?"

"Yep."

I started off small, repping 25 pounds, about 10 times, then a song that flashed me back to my elementary school days came on. A Taylor Swift rap song.

I placed the bar onto the handles, and sat back, thinking about how much Of a flashback this song was. Not noticing Kim and his partner giggling with each other, adding the heaviest weights onto my bar, I grabbed ahold of it, and started doing 10 more reps. But, right as I started it, I went into cover mode. I'm a top secret spy, not some noob.

I put the bar on the handles, acting like I just picked up the heaviest thing in my life.

"Ah, what the he-" I turned around and faced Kim. "Can you guys leave me alone? Grow up."

They laughed and went back to their corner.

Adrien just shook his head. "They're such children. Don't let it get to you. So, tell me more about yourself Ellie. What brought you here?"

I stared into his green eyes, and just noticed how Cute he looked. I went into my 'backstory' AKA my cover story I had to memorize.

"Oh you know, my Dad has this huge company or something and moved here for his new headquarters. What about you? What should I know about you?" He started fidgeting with a black ring with a green paw on his finger.

 _Adrien contemplated telling her about his modeling career with his father, but would she still think of him in the same way? It's fun being friends with someone who doesn't look at you as some supermodel rich dude. She'll find out sooner or later, guess it's better to tell her now._

"Well I model for my dads clothing company. That's about it."

I gave an uninterested look. _Teen super model, daddies boy, rich kid? No way._

"That's pretty cool, I guess." The bell rang, signaling for us to go change.

 _Adrien looked at her in surprise. Was she seriously not swooning over him?_

I waved at him, walking towards the girls locker room. Inside, the teacher wasn't in her office, so I just grabbed my backpack from inside and was about to start changing when I heard the door open.

I froze, my instincts kicking in. Turning around I saw Kim, with a smirk on his face, walking towards me.

I groaned out in annoyance. "Not you again. Seriously, what are you, a perv? Get out of here or you're going to regret it."

He kept on walking towards me saying, "I'm so scared. Oh no. I'm not going to let you off easy, cutie. You embarrassed me in front of the class, you're going to pay."

I let him push me up against the wall, making it seem like he had the upper hand, but really it was the perfect trap so I can knock him off his feet and lock his shoulders.

He fell to the ground in pain, and I whispered into his ear. "Get the hell out of here, and don't touch or bother me again. You sickening fool."

He got off the ground, and ran out of the room looking at me in horror. _He asked for it._

I changed back into my skirt, and whistled, swinging my backpack onto my shoulder, looking at my schedule.

 _AP Calculus BC. Fun._

Walking towards the math hall, I glared towards Kim now walking away from the boys locker room door. He looked at me, but turned his head away as fast as he could.

 _Serves him right._

I walk into the math class, and sit down. The math teacher takes note of me and calls me over to his desk.

"Yes?"

"You're the new kid, correct?"

"Yes I am."

I study his face. He seemed very formal, and I've read his file. He seems to be very close with the principals assistant, and 34 years ago he went to jail overnight for selling weed to a minor.

"Today we're having a unit test and you can opt out if you'd like."

I seriously contemplate his offer.

"I can try to see what I can do first, what do you think?"

"Sounds okay with me."

I sit back down in my seat when a girl with bright blonde hair in a yellow sundress walks up to me, her eyes glowing.

Not with fury, but with happiness.

"Ellie? Ellie Graham? You're my hero!"

She shrieked into my ears before hugging my neck.

Pulling back, I noticed two girls walking behind her with gushing faces. One with brown hair, and the other with red hair.

"I'm your hero? What do you mean?"

"You set that disgusting little abusive leech Kim in his place! I totally broke up with his sorry face when I realized how toxic he was. Rumor has it you embarrassed him in front of the whole football team! Priceless. I like you."

I stare at the girl in amusement. "Nice to know I could help you out. Absuive boyfriends are absolutely the worst."

I flashback to a mission I went on to protect a girl from her abusive stalker boyfriend. It saddens me to see people like that in the world, who feel so entitled and view their significant other as an object.

"You should sit with us at lunch. I'm totally inviting you! Tata!"

I sit in my desk already thinking about my answer. _Nope. Got a mission report to do for lunch._

I'm interrupted by the bell, and a paper being passed down to me. I stare at the page in boredom. _Didn't I already learn this 2 years ago?_

I zoom through each page of the test, and turn it in, asking to go to the bathroom. The teacher stared at me amazed, and obliged. I picked up my backpack and found the nearest bathroom.

Dialing Tikkis number, I thought about what I should tell her. _Oh yeah! I sort of beat someone up._ No, that won't work. _A perv tried doing things to me do I knocked him to the floor._ Yeah sounds better.

She picked up a few rings later.

"What's up?"

"Hey _mom_ it's me, Ellie. Guess what happened today."

"Let me guess you're compromised, and we have to go into hiding?"

I chuckled. "No, not yet. Today this creep tried catching me changing in the locker room and tried doing stuff to me, but I totally knocked him to the floor and stuff."

I could hear a muffled laugh in the background. Probably Plagg.

Tikki struggled to speak through the laughs. "And I'm guessing he doesn't want to mess with you anymore?"

"Yep. And get this, he was in a relationship with this one girl who said what they had was absuive. So I pretty much put a perv in his place."

"Go Ellie! But don't be too bold with your actions. You can't compromise yourself by going full on ninja on people."

"I know, I know. It was in the locker room and there was no one who saw. Don't worry."

"Good. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, I finished a math test early so I went to the bathroom. Speaking of which, I should probably go back. See you after school."

"Goodbye My Little Ladybug agent!"

"Goodbye."

 _Ladybug_ agent. _It's cute, I like that._


	4. Entry 3

"Mr. Jackson, I needed to speak to you today because my grade hasn't been updated. My father will get pretty upset once he sees that the grade is still at an A minus." I shifted in my seat, as the man bore his eyes into my soul.

"Did you make up your missed absences, Adrien?"

"Yes, I did."

He shuffled through a few pages on his desk, and turned his head back towards me. "Very well. Wouldn't like to get your father angry over some silly matter such as this. Now let's get to class. I've heard there's a new student coming in today."

"New student? Do you know anything about him?"

We started towards the weight room. "No, sharlene just sent me an email saying a new student was coming. No information at the moment."

"That's pretty odd. What kind of student comes when school has already been going on for a month? Especially a school as vigorous as this one."

I thought at what kind of student would be here. Maybe a guy I can become friends with? I never could really find a partner in weights. A partner that didn't want to be friends with me just because of my last name.

I walked through the entrance first, my mouth gaped open at what I saw. A girl, a very pretty one at that, glaring at Kim whose hand was on her shoulder.

As soon as Mr. Jackson came after me, Kim lifted his hand off her shoulder and she looked towards the teacher, relieved. I stood there, frozen.

 _Wasn't it illegal for someone to be this dang gorgeous?_

She spoke up. "Mr. Jackson? I'm Ellie, and I'm new here."

"So you're the new student Sharlene told me about? Definitely not what I expected. Uhh, welcome to Advanced Weight training. Just follow along and you'll be fine."

I drowned out everything around me and focused on her.

 _She's from Washington DC. Ellie Graham. I need to get to know her._

My thoughts were interrupted by Kim. "Hey man, wanna be partners today?"

I ignore him and walk toward Ellie as she was tying her shoe.

I go in for the swoop. "Hey my names Adrien. Do you have a partner?"

She looks up at me with the sweetest smile ever. I can feel my legs become jelly. "No, no partner yet."

"Do you wanna be partners?"

"Sure!"

 _Score for Adrien!_

Halfway through Physics, I blankly look over my homework that was just passed out to us. I couldn't stop thinking about Ellie.

How was it possible that someone could take up my thoughts to this capacity?

 _I need to get out of here. I'm usually good at Physics, but I need to take a breather._

I skipped down the hallway to the men's bathroom, and froze. _It's her!_

She was walking towards the woman's bathroom with such confidence, while I just stood there like an idiot. _Nows your chance, Adrien. Go talk to her!_

I ran toward her, but just missed it as the door closed. _Darn._

Taking a drink of water from the water fountain, I hear someone talking at the door of the woman's restroom, and listen.

 _That's Ellie's voice!_

"Hey mom...creep... locker room...no one saw, Don't worry... Bye."

I quickly flinch back to where I was standing, pretending to take another sip of water, and Ellie walks out. I look up with the most casual look I can handle, leaning my hand on the water fountain, but failing miserably as I almost slip.

"H-Hey, Ellie!"

She eyes me suspiciously, then gives me a wave and walks back to her class.

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

* * *

I knew someone was at the door listening once I left the bathroom, but was taken aback when I saw Adrien there.

 _What is he doing here? Maybe he had to go to the bathroom.. Was he waiting for me?_

I didn't think too much of it, and went on with the rest of my day, until lunch came. I was about to leave my English class and send in my mission report, when a familiar bright blonde came up to me, shrieking my name.

"Elllllliiiiiiieeee!!! Come sit with us at lunch. I'll introduce you to everyone!"

I grimaced to myself before turning to face Chloe. "Sorry, Chloe. I have to do something. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh no!" She let out a pout. "I want to introduce you today! It'll be fun, come on."

 _I can send my mission report a few minutes late, right? Gotta keep my cover._

"I guess.."

Before I can react, she pulls my arm and leads me to the bustling room filling with students. The putrid smells of cheap food make me gag.

I stare at the table, and there sits 3 different girls, and three guys, including Adrien.

The first girls name was Lila. She was the brown haired girl that was with Chloe earlier, and was all over an uncomfortable Adrien.

The second girls name was Sabrina, and she had bright orange hair and glasses. She was all over Chloe, like a mindless servant.

The third and final girl was someone named Kagami, and she was the first diverse person I've noticed. She had dark hair just like mine, and it was clear she had some sort of Japanese heritage.

The other two guys were named Phillipe, and Peter, they were twins.

"Guys this is Ellie. Come on, sit down! There's an empty seat next to Adrikins"

My eyebrow perks up, and I laugh at the nickname.

I smile at them all, and notice that Adrien visibly brightens up when I sit beside him.

"So, Ellie," Peter asks, "Where you from?"

"Washington DC. Just moved here with my family for my dads company."

"I heard what you did to Kim, and it's amazing. You're amazing!" Cried out Sabrina.

"Yeah..." Adrien says, resting his head on his hand while basically drooling.

"Oh, it was nothing. Kim is a dweeb who loves bullying people. I had to put him in his place, since people like that can't just walk around this school freely."

I notice Phillips eyes studying my face, and I turn to him. His face trying to figure me out, like I'm hiding something.

I keep a straight face and focus back on my lunch. I pull out my sustenance lunch, packed straight from the CIA. It's to keep me fit, and is disguised as a sandwich, since school lunches here are not what I need to stay nourished.

I decide to ask Chloe more about Kim and their relationship.

"So Chloe What was it you said Kim did?"

"He took advantage of me a lot, it was horrible! Adrikins here helped me break up with him."

I wrinkle my nose and take a bit out of the "sandwich" in front of me.

"That's horrible. Today after weights-,"

"You take weights? You're brave..." says Lila.

I shrug and continue. "He tried coming into the girls locker room. I didn't know why, so I held the door closed until he left. I recommend you all stay away from him."

"That perv."

"Sick! He needs serious help."

"I can't believe he'd do something like that!"

Chloe looks down on her salad in shame and says, "I can't believe I even dated him in the first place. Why didn't I take all of your advice? This is all my fault..."

"No Chloe it wasn't your fault! He changed after summer ended. Started acting more impulsive, a total change of character! Don't even think about it." Says Peter, patting her shoulder in comfort.

"I have an idea!" Sabrina says, perking up. "Let's all go to the movies and hang out! It'll get our minds off Kim, and we'll get to have fuuuuunn!"

Everyone agreed, and turned to me awaiting an answer.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Awesome! I'll reserve us all tickets for that new spy movie that just came out."

I look up from my sandwich and smirk. "Spy movie? Which one?"

"Mission impossible:" Adrien looks up in the air, and holds out his arm for effect, "Fallout. It's gonna be amazing!"

I'm mutter under my breath. _We'll see about that._

The bell rang, and were dismissed to the rest of our classes for that day. While everyone leaves, Kagami walks up to me with a smile, and Adrien falls behind, waiting for me.

"What class do you have next?"

"I have..." I check my schedule. "French. What about you?"

"I have that too! Let's walk together."

Adrien turns towards the math hall, looking disappointed. We walk towards the Language Hall, when Kagami speaks up, asking about my experience here.

"It's okay, I guess. A few people are pretty sketchy."

"Yeah, this school looks amazing on college applications, but your mental cost? Horrific." She chuckles. "The people here are bad, until you find a nice group of friends. I'm glad you found us before someone else could of. It's pretty brutal out there."

Laughing, I say, "I'm sure I would've managed, but I'm glad I met all of you. This is the classroom right?"

I look up to a door that reads, "French I, Ms. Bustier."

"Yep! I'm sure you'll be able to catch up pretty quickly, this language is one of the easiest I've learned."

We walk into a nice cozy classroom, while a few students are socializing. In the front, a sweet looking woman with a teal pantsuit, and red hair pulled up into a bun turns to us.

"Ah, Kagami. One of my favorite students! Who's this?"

"Hello, Ms. Bustier. This is my friend Ellie, and she's in this class."

"Ah, excellent! Let's get you caught up."

She pulls me to her desk and starts handing me paper work. I stop her.

"I'm already kind of fluent. Not too much though, but I'm sure I'm caught up enough."

She eyes me skeptically. "Are you sure? Quelle est votre couleur préférée?"

I tap my chin, thinking. "Ma couleur préférée est le rose."

She clasps her hands together in delight. "Wonderful! And might I add, your pronunciation is magnifique!"

I send her a small smile and find a seat next to Kagami.

* * *

The rest of my classes went relatively well, and we were finally dismissed from my first day of school. Walking out the front entrance, the "squad" spots me and calls me over.

"Ellie!!" Sabrina waves enthusiastically.

"What's up?"

"I need your number so I can text you the deets!"

I pull out my phone and a few gasps are heard around me.

"Holy shiznugget, Ellie, is that the iPhone XE? Like, the one that hasn't even came out yet?"

I shrug. "I don't know, my Dad got it for me on my birthday. He works for Apple." I'm pretty much lying through my teeth, just repeating what my cover story told me. Technically, it was 'true', since Plaggs cover job was working for apple.

"That's amazing! Can I see it?"

I hand over my phone. There wasn't much on it, since I just got it. Maybe like, 18 pictures, and no contacts except my 'parents' and 'grandpa', which was Dr. Fu.

"This camera quality is amazing! Everyone get in, Selfie time!!"

We all go in for a selfie, and I laugh at all the faces we've made.

"Oh no, sweetie what is you doing?" Lila cries out. "Don't tell me you don't have Snapchat, and GASP! No instagram? Not even a Twitter! You're not one of those 'no social media' people are you?"

I chuckle and roll my eyes at Lilas reaction. "Of course I have social media, silly. I just got my phone, I didn't get the time to set everything up."

"Good. And when you find the time, add me!!!!~"

"Of course." I mentally note to ask the CIA to create a couple social media accounts for my cover.

"Now let me get your number." Sabrina says while opening up my contacts app. "Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're a real loner. No contacts either?"

I glare at her while laughing.

"Just kidding! I know, I know."

Our Tesla pulls up to the front of the school, and Plagg walks out in business attire. He stands in place, looking around for me. When he spots me, he walks up to our friend group.

"Hottie alert at 3 o clock!!!!!" Lila whispers to me, and Chloe swoons.

I give them disgusted looks, and a hushed whisper. "Guys that's my dad. Keep your thoughts to yourself." They look at me in awe.

"Not only are you rich, smart, and gorgeous, but your Dad is hot! You're like the definition of perfect!" Sabrina cries out in an excited whisper.

I simply roll my eyes and let out a sigh.

"That's pretty shallow to say, don't you think?"

"There you are Ellie. Ready to go home?"

He greets each one of my new 'friends' with a nod, while his electric green eyes skeptically analyzes each person, as if determining whether they're a threat or not.

"Yeah dad. Bye everyone, see you tonight."

We all wave each other off, and I step in the car.

"Well agent _ladybug,_ how was your first day of school?"

I plop my backpack on the floor of the car buckle my seatbelt while the car starts, sighing and leaning my head against the headrest. Gripping onto my skirts fabric with one hand, I scroll through the group photos with the other.

"It went okay. I've noticed that the math teacher is pretty sketchy, and one thing I've also noticed is that you don't see the principal anywhere."

"We'd have to look into that. Also," he gives me a smirk. "what were your friends saying about me?"

I let out a snort, something that only happens to me when I find something extremely funny. Punching him in the side I say, "They find you _hot."_

He lets out a laugh as we pull into our driveway. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Tikki comes out of the house with excitement. "There's my babygirl!"

Rolling my eyes, I hug her and turn to each of them and say, " _mom, dad,_ I've been invited to the movies tonight. And get this? We're watching a spy movie."

We enter the house while I go walk halfway up the stairs, saying, mostly to myself, "like I don't see enough of that in my daily life."

I change into normal attire, and go to my bathroom. Carefully I pop out the brown contacts, staring at them like they're some bugs that won't stop bothering me, and head downstairs.

"Plagg, can you contact the Agency and let them know I need 3 new social media accounts? Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter."

He types something onto his computer and gives me a quick glance with a nod. "Already on it. And, also, the shipment of punching bags came in. Thought you'd like to know."

"I would like to know. Thanks."

* * *

While punching through my 5th punching bag today, I'm still deep in thought about all I've seen.

 _Punch!_

 _The only clues I've gotten so far of illegal business, was Kims lame attempt of getting back at me for making fun of him. What could possibly be going on?_

 _Kick!_

 _Maybe the principal has some illegal trade going on? This school seems to be relatively normal. Weird kids, but that's about it. What did Peter say about Kim?_

 _Chop!_

 _He said he went through a whole character change at the end of the summer. Wonder what happened to him?_

The doors creak open, and Tikki knocks on the mirrored wall.

"If you're up for some dinner, it'll be ready in about 10 minutes."

I slowly take off the tape on my wrists and hands, and nod to her. "I'm just finishing up."

She exits, and I change the punching bag, while hiding all the broken ones in the closet.

I walk into my room to take a quick shower.

My room was pretty huge, with a grand bed in the center of it all, marble flooring, with a plush pastel pink rug at the foot of my bed.

I also had a walk in closet, a balcony, and tall windows to top it off.

 _The Agency sure hit it off with this one._

One quick shower later, I exit my bathroom after putting in my contacts and head downstairs.

"There you are." Plagg Says, while setting down his fork, reaching for my phone, and handing it to me. "All your social media's are set up."

"Thanks. What's for dinner?"

Tikki take a sip of her water. "It's simple tonight. Salad, Spaghetti, and some cake waiting in the fridge for dessert!"

My alarm on my watch rings, and the reminder reads, "Movie tonight w/friends, casual wear. 20 minutes!"

"Oh shoot, I have to get to the theater soon. Sorry, no dinner for me tonight. I gotta go change!"

Plagg gulps down a forkful of spaghetti and looks up at me."That's okay. I'll drive you there, let me know when you have to go alright?"

I rush upstairs and scrounge through my closet. I find a pair of jeans that are cuffed up to the middle of my calves, and a pair of white sneakers.

While deciding between two blouses, I eye my CIA t-shirt, contemplating. With a smirk, I grab that one off the rack and put it on, tucking it in. On top, I put my utility belt with my hidden knives, and grab my crossbody purse, attaching my spare gun underneath the leather inside, having it disguised as a pocket. With one last look of confirmation in my full body mirror, I head back downstairs.

Plagg gets up from the dining room chair and grabs the keys.

Before I can head out the door, Tikki runs up to me and starts fluffing my hair. "Honey, we may be secret agents, but you need to learn how to do your hair so you don't look like some homeless man."

"I'm fine."

"Not until I say so... and there. You look perfect! Now you can go. Have fun with your new friends! Stay safe!"

"Of course I'll stay safe. Goodbye Tikki!"

* * *

Plagg drops me off at the front entrance of the theater. "You have your earrings, right? Good. Make sure you can trust these people. One of those twins look like bad news to me, if you want my opinion."

"Are you talking about Phillip? Because I thought so too. Don't worry, I can handle it."

"I know you can. Now have fun!"

I wave at him as he drives away.

Looking around, I try to spot a group of over excited friends. From behind me, I hear an all too familiar shriek.

"Ellllllllllllllliiiieeeeeeeeee! There you are!!! Let's head inside!" Chloe pulls on my arm and we run inside the theater, meeting up with the group.

"Oh my God! Ellie, you're really showing your appreciation for spy movies, I suppose?" Lila says, eyeing my shirt. Kagamis eyes widen in surprise when she reads it out. "C.I.A. Fancy."

I grin. "It's only appropriate. I found it in a thrift shop."

"Let's get good spots. Don't wanna miss the previews!" Peter leads us into the theater, his almost silver eyes grinning with delight.

I can feel someone's eyes on me, but them turning away every few seconds.

 _Phillip._

I turn to him and decide to stop this once and for all.

Grinning, I say to him, "what's up? You keep on staring at me like I'm some sort of new animal species." I let out a small laugh.

He nervously rubs the back of his neck and averts his eyes and says, "Oh, it's nothing. Y-You just look like one of my old friends' friend."

I turn turn away, looking in front of me. "Oh? Who?"

"Um, Alya Cesaire. Have you met her before?"

I freeze for a second, but don't stop my feet from walking. _I haven't heard from Alya in years... not after abruptly leaving since the incident..._

Never heard of her."

"O-oh. It's okay. You just really look like her friend, pardon me for staring."

"It's fine."

Halfway through the movie, and I'm already bored to death. None of this is even realistic! Sure, the scenario is. It's all too possible that someone can set up some nuclear bombs around the globe, but all the little plot add ins are definitely not real. Interesting motive for the movie, though.

I look around at all my friends faces, each one totally engulfed into the screen. I get up, setting my popcorn down underneath my chair, and start heading down the aisle.

Adrien follows close behind, and Lila eyes the two of us, but turns back towards the screen.

Outside the room, he asks, "Where you going? Everything okay?"

"Oh! Haha, yeah. The movie is just pretty boring. I'm just gonna Hang out in the lobby till it's over."

"Maybe I can hang with you! I didn't find it that interesting, either." In his eyes, though, I can tell that he liked it.

"If you insist."

I sit down in one of the waiting chairs, and I pull out my phone to text Sabrina that I'm gonna wait out the rest of the movie.

 _Sabrina: Omg, you're totally missing out! :-p lame, lol. But you do you! Have fun talking with Adriennnn... ;)_

"So.. Ellie. Let's get to know each other better. I barely know anything about you. What's your favorite food? Color? Your birthday?"

My brow raised at his directness, but I answer his questions.

"I like any food except granola and dairy. My favorite color is pink, and my birthday was just a couple weeks ago."

"That's an oddly specific food list. But I won't judge. What about moving here? What was life for you like back home? Any friends you miss?"

I slightly hesitate before saying, "I mean I had maybe a few friends, but there's not much I miss. Washington DC was normal. Nothing significant."

We spent the rest of our time sitting there, laughing about random things. Adrien loves the color blue, he loves choquettes, and his favorite animal is the 'black cat' his own symbol of luck.

 _'Your luck must be horrible then.' I laugh._

 _'What do you have that's better than my black cat charm ring?'_

 _I motion my hand toward my ears, pointing at my ladybug earrings. 'Ladybugs. And they're natures natural sign of good luck. So don't even try it.'_

I get up from my seat, and check my watch.

"The movies gonna finish in a few minutes. I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

I walk towards the restroom, but bump into a large person at the corner. They felt like a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I grab my purse from the floor and look up, freezing at the face, totally shell shocked.

 _Dad?_


	5. Entry 4

_**A/N: Holy Shiznuggets! Thank you all for your kind support! I'm usually not one for AU's but I had to develop this plot, it's too good to pass up ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means the world to me! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and don't hesitate to review and let me know how I'm doing! As always, enjoy!**_

 _Dad?_

"That's fine, I should have seen where I was going." The burly man says, while brushing off his shirt. He briefly stared into my eyes, but with a shake of his head, he continues walking.

His blue shirt.

I start walking off, but turn around when I hear my moms voice, along with a voice of a young girl.

Gripping onto the wall, at the end of the hallway, I watch as my mom comes up to my dad. "Honey we should probably head into the screening room. The previews are about to finish."

She turns slightly, and a small girl, about 3-4 years old appears. She has dark brown hair and the same blue eyes as me.

 _It can't be... can it?_

"Come on daddy! Let's gooo.."

 _It can._

"Let's go have some fun! It is your birthday, my little pumpkin."

They walk off, all holding hands while the girl was in the middle of them, giggling.

My breathing starts becoming heavy, and my heart, broken.

 _After they rejected me and handed me over to the stupid CIA, they have another child to replace me._

My thoughts become clouded, as I slide down to the floor, ungripping the wall, uncovering a dent. I put my hands over my face desperately trying to calm myself down.

This feeing was the worst. One I can't control. A feeling that not even years of therapy can fix.

I run into the bathroom, and hide in one of the stalls, letting out the hot tears. Tears of anger and sadness.

 _How pathetic. How are you a spy when you let stupid things like this take control of your feelings? Get yourself together, Marinette._

I rip off a piece of toilet paper, rubbing my eyes, and fanning my face. With all the strength inside me, I try pushing away the thoughts plaguing my head.

 _Focus._

With one last shaky breath, I compose myself, and exit the stall to find Sabrina walking in, looking for me.

"Sabrina?"

"Oh there you are. We were looking for you. You down to head for some frozen yogurt? It's a walking distance from here."

We walk out the bathroom, and go towards the exit of the theater where the group was.

"I'd have to let my _dad_ know, but I'm sure it's fine."

"Great. Squad, let's roll out!"

Peter and Phillip facepalmed.

"You watch one, _ONE_ spy movie."

Sabrina playfully hits Peter in the shoulder, and he fake pouts. "Let me live my life."

One step inside, and I wished I've never even agreed to going there in the first place.

I warily eye the vanilla frozen yogurt Adrien was putting in his cup, and I say, "Actually, I'm not really fond of, umm.. Dairy, so I'm gonna call my dad to get me. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Awww, stay!" Chloe bats her eyelashes at me with baby doll eyes.

"No, if she doesn't like dairy then we shouldn't keep her waiting, what's the point?" Lila says, smacking her lips on a plastic spoon.

I try to read the expression hidden behind her face. _Was it... jealousy? Yeah, that's it._

Kagami sends Lila a glare, and says, "What we mean is, we'd like for you to stay and hang out with us. You don't have to get any Frozen yogurt if you don't want to."

"I'm just gonna go. I had fun, thanks for inviting me guys!"

"In a while crocodile." Peter says, giving me a playful salute.

Stepping out of the shop into the humid air, a gentle breeze was blowing as I pulled out my phone to call Plagg. I'm walking while the number is dialing, but I hand up as I'm interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hey you."

I turn around, trying to find where the voice was coming from, but I see no one.

"I'm right here."

I look around in bewilderment. "Who's there?"

A tall dark figure comes into my line of sight, and he was holding something in his hands.

"Give me your purse, and no one gets hurt."

 _Click._

I cringe at the all too familiar sound.

"Do you have a gun, sir?"

He spits to his left and cocks the gun again, pointing it at my head. "What do you think? The purse, now."

"I'm not giving you my purse. You can try to kill me, but believe me, it's not possible."

"Shut up and give me your purse!" He yells, and glances over at the ice cream shop. "Give me your purse, or I'll shoot every single one of those kids in that icecream shop."

I glance over to the window, where Adrien was sitting in a booth with the group, laughing to something Peter said.

 _No, he won't._

I take a step forward. "You're not going to shoot anybody."

"Step back, I WILL shoot! Just give me your purse and I'll be on my way."

I look at him and put my hands up, in surrender. "Alright, fine." I take the purse off my shoulder, and open it up, while opening up the leather 'pocket'. I pull out my own gun and hold it up to his head.

He staggers back. "Who are you?"

"Drop the gun, and I won't kill _you_ , sir."

He drops the gun, and runs to the back alleyway of the theater.

 _People never learn._ I crouch down on my knees and reach for the gun he was holding, and take note of the cheap exterior, and an oddly engraved brand.

A singular butterfly was visible on the handle. _I've never seen this brand before... and this quality, very cheap. I need to bring this back for research._

Stuffing both guns into my bag, I call Plagg once more.

"Yeah, come pick me up. I'll be waiting."

"What do you mean this brand isn't in your records? Is someone selling cheap guns to people?" I ask Plagg, who was typing at his computer. He pulls up a screen.

"The closest thing we found to that butterfly was on one of these designs of this fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. He seems to use it on some items."

I bite the inside of my lip. "Adriens Dad, right? Why would he try to sell guns?"

Plagg shrugs and pulls up some candid pictures of the designer. "He seems to have this whole façade going on. He's never been seen smiling, and is apparently cold and harsh to every one of his g. I wouldn't be surprised if it was anything different."

My phone rings, and I raise a finger to Plagg. I mouth, _just a minute._

"Hello?"

"Hey! Ellie, how are you doing?"

 _Adrien._

"I'm doing good Adrien.. why are you calling me? It's almost 10 pm."

"Oh, I just wanted to t-talk. It's fine if you're busy and whatever. Are you?"

"I actually am doing some work right now. See you tomorrow?"

A hint of disappointment is found in his voice. "Yeah, that's fine. Bye, Ellie."

I hang up and go back to Plagg, whose brows are knit together in worry.

"Take a look at this." I come closer to the screen. "Each one of his bodyguard has a gun in their holsters, but the guns peek out to show bits and pieces of that same butterfly logo."

Tikki comes into the room, sipping some tea in a china cup. "Shadyyyy."

I run my temples and let out a huge sigh. "I guess this is another investigation for another day, I'm gonna head to sleep. Goodnight guys."

"Night Ellie." The couple says in unison.

I trudged up the stairs into my room, deep in thought.

 _Why couldn't my parents just save me from this life? Mom offered to drive me home that day. My independent butt decided to walk home from Alyas. Why didn't I listen to my mom? This would've never happened in the first place. I wouldn't be suffering like this._

I pull out my emergency bag from within the bottom of my bed, and sift through the small side pockets, wiping away a few escaped tears with the back of my hand.

 _My parents could've done more to keep me. Am I really just a superhuman freak? So close yet so far away.._

My hand grabs onto a metal stopwatch, it's coldness standing out within my hot palm. With a pop, the stopwatch opens and a picture of 10 year old me and my parents is cut out to fit the top.

My eyes glaze over with anger, as I gently close the stopwatch, put it back into the bag, and kick the bag underneath my bed.

 _I'm not a freak. It's their fault, not mine. I'm their child! Why do I keep on dwelling on this? What's done is done. Focus._

I slip into bed, and fall to a deep sleep. Tear stains brimming my eyelids.

"Yes father. I understand you want me to go with Chloe for company publicity, but I already have someone in mind."

Gabriel's frown deepens. "And who might that be?"

"Ellie Graham, from school. I'm asking her to homecoming tomorrow."

"If this 'Ellie' doesn't accept your offer, you're going with Chloe, and there will be no more discussion towards this topic. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

Adrien leaves the room. When the door behind him shuts, Gabriel calls for Nathalie.

"Yes?"

"Nathalie, get me all the information you know on this 'Ellie Graham.'. I want to ensure my son isn't going to homecoming with just any normal student."

"Already on it, sir."

"Oh, and what is the status on that incoming shipment?

"It has been shipped and is scheduled to come within the next month. Sensitive material such as this takes time."

"One month? I don't have all the time in the world. It is not my fault he decides to be slow on his part. Don't speak to me about this until it comes, I've grown far too impatient." He growls before hanging up on the intercom.

A couple minutes later, the intercom buzzes once again.

"Sir? I have that information on Ellie Graham for you. Would you like me to read it out loud, or send the file your way?"

"Read it to me. I'm awfully busy."

"Ellie Graham is 15 years old, she just entered this school yesterday. Her father works in a high position for Apple, and her mother has her own at home company. I am sending you a few of her pictures."

He checks the notification on his tablet and slowly nods his head. "She looks decent. What is her grade point average?"

"Weighted, she has a perfect record, 4.0 GPA. All A's in all her years of schooling. She also is an excellent runner."

"Quite interesting. I say before homecoming, if she accepts Adriens offer that is, we invite her and her parents for dinner. Let's get to know my sons new love interest."

"Sounds wonderful, sir. Should I relay that information to Adrien?"

"Only after she accepts his offer."

"Of course."

 _Click._

 ** _Favorite, Follow, and Review if you like this so far! Thank you for reading! Till next time :3_**


	6. Entry 5

So there we were. The whole squad was sitting at lunch when out of the blue, Adrien popped the big question.

"So uh Ellie, I've been thinking. Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?"

A gasp was heard from Lila, but Kagami quickly jabbed her in the sides. Behind Adriens hopeful face were Sabrina and Chloe, over-enthusiastically nodding their head, and mouthing 'YES' while giving me a thumbs up.

All their eyes were trained on me, waiting for me to answer. I just sat there, stunned.

Don't take it the wrong way, Adriens cute, sure. But I just met him, and he wants me to go to homecoming with him? What do I say? I can't hurt his feelings.

But...maybe I can get closer to his father just to check out if things are fishy or not?

"Um...haha sure! When is homecoming anyways?"

Sighs were heard throughout the table and a single growl from Lila. Kagami jabbed her again.

Lila whipped her head towards Kagami. "Will you Stop that!?"

Adrien chirped up. "It's only a few weeks from now. I'll text you what I'll wear so we can match!"

"Haha, okay! Sounds good."

My thinking drifted off to math class earlier, as I picked at my specially packed salad. I saw the math teacher sifting through the same purple Manila envelope while we were working on a packet.

I caught a small flash of a dark purple logo on the front, but I had to get closer to make sure what I saw was real.

 _ **Backwards in time an hour or two:**_

He straightened all his papers on his desk, placing the purple Manila envelope behind them all, covering the logo, and stood up.

"Alright class I need to head to the principals office to hand in some files, Jeremy, you're in charge." I shot my hand up faster than a jet.

"Excuse me sir, may I please use the bathroom?"

"Yes, Ellie you may. Can I see your planner?"

I handed my planner in for him to sign, and walked out a few steps after he did, slowly following to avoid any suspicion. As soon as he knocked on the principals office door, I scooted myself out of sight, and followed after the now closed door, clicking my earring to disable the cameras around the area.

Placing my ear on the wood, I hear faint murmuring that I can barely make out.

"Yes sir I've read through the terms and conditions of joining in on this, and I've made some calculations myself. There's an approximately 85% chance of someone finding out. It's quite dangerous to go about this, but I believe it's the best to continue..."

 ** _Finding out about what? Terms and conditions? Joining in on What?! Dangerous?_**

As the conversation finished, the doorknob turned and I was already more than halfway down the hallway, going into the bathroom to send in an early mission report.

From the door of the bathroom, I look at the stack of papers in his hands, gone.

 ** _Present Time:_**

As I took a bite of salad, my phone chimed, and so did everyone else's at the table. A little afterward, if you heard hard enough, you could hear everyone else's phones in the lunch room chime off at the same time.

Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I confusedly opened up a text message from an unknown number. It read,

 ** _"Watch out. Homecoming. "_**

Confused conversations were all over the lunch room, and I was already out the door running towards the bathroom.

I knew right away that someone was threatening the school.

I jumped into a stall and pulled out a mini tracker computer, and plugged in the text messages code. If I worked quick enough, I would be able to find the last traceable area this text message was sent from.

"Come on, come on... Got it!'

I unplugged the wire from my phone and the GPS app pulled up, leading me to where the device was. I exited the bathroom and started turning towards the fine arts classrooms, the red dot coming closer and closer.

15 feet. Turn left. 12 feet. Slight right. 7 feet-

A person was strolling down the hallway, slinging a backpack over their shoulder. Fiery red hair cut right at their shoulders, and a halfway painted canvas was easily slipped underneath their left arm.

And a flip phone, in their right hand, about to be shut closed. A smirk is found on his face.

 _A flip phone equals a burner phone._

My GPS pointed right at him, blinking furiously, yelling at me.

 _ **YEAH THAT'S THE GUY, YEP YES YEAH THAT ONE BLINK BLUNK BLINK THATS HIM YEPPOOOOO**_

I shut off my phone and start walking down the hallway in an effort to intercept him.

He slid the phone into his backpack side pocket and looked startled when he looked up to see my face.

I put on my sweet face. "Hello, I'm new here. Can you walk me over to the Language Hall?"

"Uh- I'm uh I Ah-,"

"Great, thanks! My names Ellie. What's yours?" We walk down the hallway together, and I'm pulling on his arm, catching a whiff of paint thinner.

"M-my names Nathaniel. What classroom did you say you have?"

"I'm looking for the French I classroom, but can't find it anywhere!" I let out a small pout. "You can help me find it right?"

"Y-Yeah! S-sure of Course."

We pass by a janitors closet and I look down the hallway from both sides checking for everyone. I pull both of us inside and lock the door. Turning on the dingy lightbulb, I put him against the wall.

"What are you doing-,"

"Nice try," I grab his backpack from his shoulder. "but threatening schools is no fun and games, Nathaniel."

I pull out the burner phone and open up to the most recent mass text. Sure enough, there it was in its own glory.

"Care to explain, Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

His face flushed pale white, and I quietly brushed on the mini camera hidden in the pearl choker I wore today. (Each pearl was its own individual popper bomb, something that has such a loud pop and flash when thrown, that it temporarily blinds and deafens the opponent. )

He started spilling all he knew.

"I-I was paid to do it! I swear it was only for him, he said I needed to make a diversion! I was never going to shoot the school up at homecoming, he just wanted me to make people scared-,"

"Who? Who has been telling you to do all this?"

"It's K-" he slapped his hand over his mouth. "I can't tell you."

Slowly, I pulled his shirt collar up till his feet were off the ground.

I let out in a low voice, almost growl like. "Tell. Me."

"Kim! Kim did it. He told me to create a diversion and send out these texts so he can do something during homecoming. I don't know what he was planning on doing, so please let me down. I swear that's all I know!"

I let him down and sent the recording and audio to Plagg.

 **Sent: Plagg**

 **Hey Plagg. Some threats going on over here. Send an undercover cop to take this kid into custody for planning on shooting the school during homecoming. Here's all**

 **the proof you need, get him out of my face. Janitors**

 **closet left of room 287. ; 183.AUDIO; VID.3783H**

"Well, Nathaniel, I'm gonna have to tie you up till the cops get here. I hope you now know that doing things like this is no funny 'I'm getting paid!' business. Try to be better next time.

And just at the moment, I tied the last knot, the bell rang.

I waved at Nathaniel and shut the door behind me quickly speedwalking towards the Language Hall.

 **A diversion. But for what? What did Kim want to do? That little Basta–**

"Ellie!" Kagami ran up next to me. "Where did you go? You just ran off from lunch like you were about to throw up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly okay. I just had to do something, that's all. I also got a weird text."

"Oh yeah, did you get that weird text message too? What do you think it means?" She said, pulling out her phone.

"I think someone was trying to be super violent during homecoming, but I wouldn't worry too much about it anymore. It's all under control from what I've heard."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that they caught who texted that to everyone, and he's being put into police custody."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Who?"

"That one kid Nathaniel."

She looked up, in thought. "Huh. Never thought Nathaniel would do something like that."

 **'French I, Ms. Bustier'**

I simply shrugged. "Well, we're here. What are we doing in class today?"

"We're probably going to be watching that pronunciation video along with a worksheet. You checked the website right?"

"Maybe.." I only shrug my shoulders.

Ms. Bustier wasn't at the front of the class writing the agenda on the board like she usually was. Instead, she sat at her desk with glasses perched on her thin nose. Her eyebrows were etched in worry as she gripped onto a packet of papers, hiding behind a purple manila envelope.

A... **purple** Manila envelope?


	7. Entry 6

Ms. Bustier wasn't looking too good. Her usual cheery smile was replaced with a saddened frown, and a furrowed brow that grew deeper as her eyes trailed the stack of papers in her hand.

I was confused. Now what was Ms. Bustier doing with a purple Manila envelope? The _same exact one as my math teacher!_

I decided to investigate.

Walking up to her desk, I gave her a smile. "Good morning Ms. Bustier! You look really upset. How are you doing?"

She appeared startled, and slammed down the papers on her desk, plastering a fake smile. "Ah good morning Ellie! I'm doing just swell. What would make you think I'm upset?"

"Oh, no reason. You just seem pretty worried earlier. Are we going to be watching a documentary in class today?"

"Yes, its history on the French Revolution! It's always good to understand the history behind the language you're learning!" She said as she slipped the papers into the envelope, one by one.

Her hands were slightly shaking.

 _She's nervous. If anything was taught to these past few years of my life, it was body language. Something is deeply bothering my sweet sweet French teacher, and it is up to me to figure out what is going on._

"Okay, thank you!" I walked back toward her desk and sat patiently as the bell rang. Ms. Bustier set up the projector, all the while her hands were still shaking.

Halfway through the documentary, I noticed something moving in the corner of her eye. As I moved my head, I saw Ms. Bustier walking outside the classroom and into the hallway, Manila envelope in hand.

I let Kagami know I needed to use the bathroom and followed carefully behind my teacher.

Sure enough, We ended up at the principals office and I had to use my earring twice more times than usual in order to keep my stalking low profile.

I kept my ears on the door — there were quiet muffles at first, but the yells got louder and louder till it was clear as day what was going on.

"No Mr. Damocles! Under no circumstances will I join your little cult!"

She was cut off. "Now, Ms. Bustier. Let's calm down shall we? Don't be delusional."

"Delusional? No! I've had enough of working here and having to deal with the constant pressure of having to please you crime lords! I sure have dealt with it in the past and kept it in, but not anymore. This plan is absolutely absurd! I'm going to contact the police and have you all taken down! And also, I QUIT!"

Her hand twisted the doorknob, and I hid around the corner of the hallway wall. A muffle was heard from Mr. Damocles.

 _Silence._

The doorknob slowly untwisted, and the door didn't open. 2 minutes pass.

The door still hasn't opened.

 _What happened? Where is Ms. Bustier?_

5 minutes pass.

10 minutes pass.

No sign of my teacher. By now, Kagami is probably worried, and class is almost over. Where is my teacher?

I wait a couple more minutes until the door knob finally twists again. Relief washes over me as I hide behind the corner.

The relief was then sucked away like the contents of a vacuum chamber as I look at who walks out. It's not Ms. Bustier, but instead a very large bodyguard looking man walking out of the door and down the hallway with a large bag.

My heart sinks. A foul odor is smelt from the room, and I feel sick to my stomach. _I know that smell. Ultima venena._

Did they just _kill_ Ms. Bustier?

And I hope you guys at least are okay with this short update! Next one should come out pretty soon. ️ thanks for reading :-)


End file.
